


Schema

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Slash, Texting, again Fox is only trying to be nice he's not trying to be a creepy boss, there is no interest outside of platonic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Fox (Director)Monday 10:28Fox: I'm getting coffee before I come up, want any?You: Please sir, I told you we can't have liquids around the electronicsFox: FoxYou: Fox, please stop trying to play chicken with electricity
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Dogma (Star Wars)
Series: the obligatory modern au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Kudos: 31





	Schema

**The Office**

_ Wednesday 02:06 _

_ You: Hello, is this the office of The Coruscanti Box? _

_ The Office: CB Floor 2 person code CC1010, that would be me _

_ You: Great. I’m Dogma, the new server and systems technician. I’ve been looking at how the current systems are run and maintained, and I have a proposal for a few changes that I think might make it more efficient, I was wondering who I would talk to for this? _

_ The Office: Oh, I can take a look at that. Send it over for me? _

_ You: server_application.pdf _

_ The Office: As a file if you can _

_ The Office: oh you already have, wonderful _

_ The Office: I do love IT guys,  _ they _ at least know how to work everyday tech _

_ You: I’d be a little concerned if I didn’t. _

_ The Office: Oh, you’d be surprised. Anyway give me a sec to have a look and I’ll get back to you _

_ You: Of course. _

_ 03:38 _

_ The Office: This is some fancy stuff. It’ll increase efficiency by, what? 17%? _

_ You: Yes, near enough. _

_ The Office: Fantastic. That’ll be cleared for you to start on once you’re back at the office tomorrow _

_ The Office: And I mean tomorrow, it’s late. Don’t overwork yourself kid _

_ You: I am perfectly all right, but thank you for your concern. I’m glad the schemata are up to standard. _

_ The Office: You knew these were up to standard. It’s getting the right person who isn’t too proud to sign off on the knowledge, no, the  _ proof _ that they haven’t done as well as they should have is the problem _

_ You: I’m not sure. If you say so. _

_ The Office: I sure do. You’ll have them up in no time, I’m sure _

_ You: I’ll do my best. _

_ Friday 23:43 _

_ You: I know this may seem late, but may I ask who I’m talking to? _

_ The Office: Dogma, forgotten me already? _

_ You: I’m sorry? _

_ The Office: And here I thought we were connecting over our disgust of everyone else’s combined stupidity _

_ You: Excuse me a moment _

_ You: Director Fox? _

_???: Dogma, I gave you my number. I thought I’d made it clear, I’m sorry I didn’t _

_ You: I’m so, so terribly sorry sir _

_ You: I’ll stop taking up so much of your time sir _

_???: hey, no _

_ You: I’m awfully sorry _

_???: Dogma, Dogma no, no, no _

_ Fox: I wouldn’t have given you this number if I hadn’t wanted you to  _ use _ it _

_ Fox: You’re clever. You’re quick. You’re damn good at your job. I want to talk to you, and I want you to be able to come to me if you have any issues (be it with other staff or anything else) while you work here _

_ You: I. Thank you sir. That’s terribly kind of you. You needn’t deal with that. _

_ Fox: no, it’s kind of you to listen to the ranting of a sleep deprived idiot. And I like to talk with my staff directly, though we do have a very good HR department _

_ You: You’re no idiot sir! Far from! I’m happy to listen to you any day! Privileged, even. _

_ Fox: Hmm, hardly. And really, no need for the ‘sir’  _

_ You: Still. Thank you. _

_ Fox: Fox _

_ You: Thank you, Fox. _

_ Fox: You’re very welcome, Dogma _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
